Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and useful for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The telecommunication cables include electrically conductive cables (typically copper) such as twisted pair conductors and coaxial cables, although the use of fiber optic cables is growing rapidly as larger amounts of data are transmitted.
Telecommunications cables generally span, for example, from a provider source to end users, such as homes and businesses. This spanning of telecommunication cables is often termed a network. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to “branches” of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines or distribution lines. At each point where the cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of closure, for example a splice closure, to protect the telecommunication lines within the cable. Preferably, the closure allows easy and repeated access to the cable, such that technicians can conveniently access the cable to provide services to the customer.
Cable terminals having a cable closure and an associated terminal box for connecting drop wires to the cable are known. Some of these terminals have a cable closure and a terminal box for connecting drop wires at the same location where a cable is opened, such as at a cable splice.
Connectivity of devices in a network relies upon the splicing and branching of the telecommunication cables in the network. Especially as relates to an existing network, various other branches may exist in an area where a present branch is contemplated. Thus, there may already be occupied splice closures and terminal boxes in the area where the present branch is desired to be located. The ability to provide additional terminal boxes adjacent existing splice closures and terminal boxes is desirable. In many instances the space allowed for such devices is limited. For example, for splice closures and terminal boxes suspended from a strand, vertical space available below the strand may be limited to distances as small as 12 inches.
With the above in mind, an aerial terminal having a terminal box that is useful in expanding new and existing telecommunication networks is desirable. In particular, an aerial terminal useful with telecommunication lines and other cable terminals that can be selectively hung alongside existing splice closures, that is strong, lightweight, easy to access, and a provides variety of sizes of terminal boxes that are compatible with fiber optic cables and electrically conductive telecommunication cables is highly desirable.